A New Ally
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: A new transformer joins the war. They have some personal problems however, can they finally destroy the one that murdered their entire family? Or will they die? ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!  
  
***  
  
A New Ally  
  
***  
  
"Move it! Now recruit!" the Autobot trainer shouted. The younger Autobot, whom he was speaking to, pushed back harder on the locked swords. The trainer grunted and easily punched him off. "Try harder next time," the recruit grunted and nodded, slowly sitting up. His trainer reached down and helped him up.  
  
"Hey! Bombshell! You won't believe the news!" another Autobot ran up to them. "Guess who just got transferred to the battlegrounds!"  
  
"Spit it out Bombarm." Bombshell grunted.  
  
"Windstar, can you believe it?"  
  
"What!" Bombshell snatched the board out of his brother's hand, scanning it quickly. "Is she ready?"  
  
"Guess we'll find out soon." Bombarm said, looking over his shoulder. "I heard that Optimus is in that area, maybe she'll meet him?"  
  
"Possibly. Don't you have to train more recruits?"  
  
"Primal! I totally forgot!" Bombshell chuckled as he shot off, coming back to snatch the board from him before running away again.  
  
"Let's hope the kid can handle this," he thought, staring up into Ceybertron's sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't do this! I'm not ready!" a young Autobot whined, staring at her destination on the screen.  
  
"You are the best recruit we have, it's time you went on your first mission!" her superior ordered.  
  
"But sir! I'm a scout! Not a warrior!"  
  
"You told me you wanted to get revenge for the deaths of your family. Your parents and brother were the best soldiers we had. Their killer is there, I believe you can do this, Windstar. Make all of us, including your family, proud." he said kindly. The light blue, white, and gold fem-bot nodded reluctantly. She ran to the launching pad, waving goodbye to her friend and instructer before transforming and blasting off into space.  
  
"If anyone is watching me, please help me out." she muttered, setting coordinates for the planet Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~Several hours later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, this planet is beautiful, hard to admit there's a war going on. Especially on its surface." she thought, looking down at the small blue planet. "What the..." she jerked, her wing was badly damaged, as though something had fired apon her. She braced herself, crash-landing on the planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~At the same time~~~~~~~  
  
The Decepticons and Autobots were battling, and unfortunetly the Decepticons had the upper hand. They had the Star Saber, the Autobots having the Skye-Boom Shield. Smokescreen was barely blocking Megatron's attacks. Thrust soared above their heads, laughing to himself. Until he detected another signal.  
  
"Alright, whoever shot me down is gonna pay!" a light blue and white robot dropped out of the sky, right on top of Cyclonus.  
  
"AAAAH! Megatron! I'm under attack!" he screamed, barely skimming the ground. The newcomer flipped off him, down swiping him with a sword. He crashed to the ground, laying there stunned.  
  
"Cyclonus! What's going on!" Megatron roared.  
  
"This! Mega-butt!" he fell backwards, thanks to the newcomer's kick to his face. "Who shot my wing, tell me this nanosecond!" she grabbed his armor, pulling him close to her face. She jerked away, when she was attacked by Demolisher. "I just got a new coat! Thank you very much!" she leaped off the Decepticon leader, pulling out two swords and slicing Demolisher's guns.  
  
"Well, well, well. Windstar, I believe." she froze, looking upwards at the Transformer.  
  
"Thrust," she hissed.  
  
"I see you've gotten better, after I destroyed your entire family." he sneered.  
  
"Guess what Thrust? I'm gonna make you regret ever stepping foot on Cybertron." she lunged forward, her swords crossed. He dodged, firing at her. She smirked slightly, easily slicing all the bullets headed at her.  
  
"You've gotten much better, Windstar. I'm impressed."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." she connected her swords, it transforming into a bladed staff. "Believe me, Thrust, you have no idea how mad I am, right now." she lunged forward, only to swipe air as they warped back to their base. "Argh! Thrust! I will kill you!" she shouted. She sighed, twirling her staff before it disconnected into the swords. The energy blade dissipated and she sliped the hilts into her armguards.  
  
"Windstar!" she turned, watching the Autobots run over to her. Blurr placed his hand on her shoulder, nodding to her. "It is you, you've changed alot." he said. She shrugged off his hand, surprising him.  
  
"I did what you told me to do. I grew up." she said simply.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never realised."  
  
"You never did Blurr. You never understood. No one did. I have to carry it on my own." she responded. She brushed past him, ignoring the others and transforming into a fighter plane. She shot off, flying into the sky to get away.  
  
"What the, man she has your attitude Blurr." Hot Shot remarked. Blurr sighed, bowing his head.  
  
"Her family was murdered by Thrust on planet Gilicon. He spared her, letting her carry the burden of guilt and hatred. She's been training ever since, trying to surpass Thrust and defeat him for revenge." he explained.  
  
"I knew her father, he was one of the most powerful transformers on our side. I also feel guilty for his death, sometimes I wish I had been in CometStreak's place." Optimus said solemnly.  
  
"It's not your fault Optimus." Red Alert said, putting his hand on his leader's shoulder.  
  
"I know, but CometStreak was one of my closest comrades. Let's go back to base, Blurr, you'll try to contact Windstar right?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry Optimus, she'll come to the base after she's cooled down. She has quite the temper if you manage to weasel it out of her." Blurr chuckled slightly.  
  
"Right, let's go." they warped back to the base, to be greeted by the kids.  
  
"Well? Where is he?" Carlos asked.  
  
"What?" Optimus asked, confused.  
  
"The new transformer! The one that beat the Decepticons single-handedly!" Rad said.  
  
"Windstar is a fem-bot," Blurr said slowly. Carlos, Rad, Billy, and Fred blinked at him before turning to Alexis.  
  
"What's a fem-bot?" Alexis face-vaulted, along with the Autobots.  
  
"She's a girl!" Alexis said slowly, standing up again.  
  
"Oh, well where is she?"  
  
"She has some problems to deal with before she can come. Some personal problems." Blurr answered.  
  
"She was totally cool! Did you see the way she kicked Megatron in the face? Did you hear what she called him?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Mega-butt!" Billy laughed.  
  
"Yes, she did pretty well for a rookie, didn't she?" Scavenger said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Rookie!" the kids yelled.  
  
"Yes, she is a very young transformer. Compared to us, she's about your age, if you lived as long as us." Optimus said, walking past them. Hot Shot chuckled and followed Optimus.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait to meet her." Carlos said. The others nodded eagerly.  
  
~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~  
  
Windstar soared in the sky, studying the planet she would call home for the rest of the war. 'It's pretty nice on this planet. Just like on Gilicon....' she transformed, landing on some canyon. 'No, don't think about it.' she stared up into the sky, her legs pulled to her chest. 'Mother, Father, Tenfold, everyone's gone. Pain, death, leave me alone!'  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shot up, holding her head. She breathed in deeply, looking around. "I'm sorry I haven't avenged you, but I will! I swear it!" She sunk to her knees, slowly calming down from her memories. She transformed and flew over the mountains nearby, the snow was sparkling like diamonds. She sighed, slowly running the battle through her mind. That was her very first battle, and she nearly took out the Decepticons by herself. "Maybe, just maybe, I am ready." she wondered.  
  
~Windstar? Are you alright now?~ Blurr's voice sounded over her communications link.  
  
"Yes Blurr, I think so. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."  
  
~It's okay. The others understand what you're going through.~  
  
"You told them."  
  
~Only parts of what happened.~ she sighed, relieved.  
  
"Alright, I'm downloading the coordinates." buttons clicked away and a small screen appeared in her cockpit. She turned around, blasting off to the base. She hovered over a cliff, transforming to look around. "This is supposed to be where the base is." she scanned around, but couldn't find the base. The ground shifted slightly, causing her to leap back, pulling her sword out. Hot Shot stepped out to see a sword pointed straight at him.  
  
"Primas!" he jumped back, crouching defensively.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little jumpy." she slipped the sword away, holding out her hand to him. He grabbed it and stood up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hot Shot."  
  
"Hi, I'm Windstar." they shook hands, smiling slightly.  
  
"Come on in." he showed her into the base, leading the way to the control room. He chatted with her all the way, telling her about the kids and the other Autobots. "And Optimus is the last. You've probably heard of him though."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact." they stepped into the control room, Windstar looking around in surprise. "Nice work, I'm surprised that the ship is still functional after so many years of being dormant." Hot Shot shrugged, laughing slightly.  
  
"Thank Red Alert, he fixed most of it." he said modestly.  
  
"I'll make a note to do that." she replied.  
  
"Whoah! Cool! She's here you guys!" Windstar stopped, so she wouldn't step on the kids that practically ran at her.  
  
"Uh," she blinked as they began chattering about how cool she was. She couldn't understand anything they were saying.  
  
"Alright, kids, let's leave her alone." Optimus walked up, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Aw! But Optimus, we just want to meet her." Billy whined.  
  
"You can meet me, but just don't talk at once. I couldn't understand anything you were saying." she interupted.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"What's it like on Cybertron?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Are there many fem-bots on Cybertron?"  
  
"What's your area of expertise?"  
  
"How did you beat up those Decepticons?"  
  
"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" she wondered. Optimus chuckled before answering.  
  
"They are very curious about you, they haven't met any fem-bots." he said.  
  
"Wonderful," she looked down at the kids whom were shooting questions off a mile a minute. "Okay, slow down." she knelt to be closer to them. "No there aren't many fem-bots on Cybertron. It is much larger than your planet, more technological. I was assigned here by my superior to help you guys out. I've trained long and hard to get to my rank. I'm both a fighter and a technician, though I prefer to do scouting duty. I think that's pretty much it."  
  
"Did you have a boyfriend at Cybertron?" Carlos asked.  
  
"What?" she looked confused. Scavenger, whom was just walking in, nearly fell over laughing.  
  
"I think what he wants to know, was if you had another Transformer in your core." Optimus supplied, barely holding in his own laughter.  
  
"Thanks for the update, sir!" she sarcastically saluted him. "You can stop laughing now," she said to Scavenger. He shook his head, trying to stop. "No I don't, for your information Carlos. I was a loner." she stood up, ending the discussion. "I believe, I should leave now. I'm not too fond of being laughed at." she said, sounding hurt. Before they could say anything, she was gone.  
  
"I keep forgetting, she isn't like Hot Shot." Scavenger said, watching her leave.  
  
"I know, she still isn't used to this planet. We should be more sensitive." Optimus added.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: First chappie done. It's really long too. So you met Windstar, don't worry another fight scene in the next chapter.  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: Hello, I'm Jessie's muse! mutters under his breath  
  
Jessie: What was that?  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: I just said that you better not reveal my identity like you did in the DBZ fic you haven't posted.  
  
Jessie: Oh, oh well.grins evilly hold up a sign that sais the name Inuyasha on it I would never do that you.  
  
VoiceInsideMyHeadOtherwiseKnownAsInuyasha: When are you going to bring my brother on? I thought he was going to be your muse.  
  
Jessie: I am! Just not now, I luv you Inu-kun!  
  
VoicInsideMyHead: Oh boy, sweatdrops  
  
Jessie: Anyway, please review. puppy dog eyes 


	2. Chapter Two

^^ Thanks for the reviews: Ashana, whitefaerie, and alpha. To your question Ashana, yes the female transformers in beast wars are called fem-bots, which is the shortened version of 'female robots'. As for alpha's question about her name, I was just trying to think of something VERY quickly. Ja Ne! Thanks for the reviews again!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!  
  
*** A New Ally (chapter two)  
  
Windstar leaned against the wall of the base. She felt slightly angry, "It was rude to ask if you had a boyfriend or whatever the humans called it." she thought. She closed her optics, trying to relax as her friend told her.  
  
~"Being tense limits your fighting skills, as well as damages your system. The only ways you will ever pass your current level is to focus all your abilities and relax."~  
  
"I never understood you, Bombshell. But you seem to know your stuff alright." she murmured quietly.  
  
"What exactly did this Bombshell teach you?" she turned to face Scavenger.  
  
"The only way to get more powerful and achieve your goals, is to focus and learn how to relax." she answered. He nodded slightly.  
  
"That's good advice, I would like to meet this Bombshell."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's on Cybertron training other amatuers like me." she stood up straighter, ready to walk away.  
  
"You need to know yourself and your capabilities before you can defeat Thrust." she paused, thinking about his advice.  
  
"And you need to learn something about finding trust in your comrades." she replied. He stared as she walked away. She sighed, lost in her thoughts again when she felt a sort of power surge. "Oh yeah, my wing." she glanced backwards, seeing her wing crackling slightly. "Great, I need to fix this." she turned to gather some supplies to fix her wing when the alarm went off. She ran to the control room, coming in when Red Alert was just finishing his report.  
  
"....is located somewhere in this forest." he finished.  
  
"Alright, let's go get the Minicon." he motioned to them to follow. He stopped her though, looking at her wing. "Perhaps you should sit this one out, and tend to that injury." he said gently.  
  
"Alright," she said softly, knowing not to argue. He nodded and took off to the warp gate. She grumbled and sat by the moniter, a box of tools beside her. She started fixing her wing, watching the kids help the Autobots out. "Wow, I guess these kids do help out alot." she thought. Her eyes locked on the screen though, seeing something the kids nor the Autobots saw. "It's a trap." she stood up running to the warp gate. She typed in the coordinates, feeling her body being transported. She skidded down a hill and looked around.  
  
"Windstar! What are you doing here?" Blurr called, firing away at the Decepticons.  
  
"It's a trap!" she called back. She grunted, being attacked by Sideways. Her wing took another hit, crackling even worse. She managed to knock Sideways away in time for her to see Megatron running at Optimus, Star Saber in hand. She didn't realise she had moved, only hearing her mother's voice.  
  
FlashBack  
  
~"If you see someone get hurt, don't hesitate to help them. If someone tries to hurt a fallen warrior, even if they are your enemy, stop them." her mother had said.~  
  
Slash! She woke from her flashback, in time to see Megatron try to hit her with the sword. The sword flashed, as everyone stared. Windstar was on one knee, both hands firmly holding the blade from hitting Optimus. She winced, her new and old injury doubling as the sword's power hit her. "Get. Off. This. Planet. Megatron." she hissed through gritted teeth. His optics widened just as she threw the sword back, pushing him off balance. His hold on the sword loosened, letting the weapon fly free of his grip. Windstar was knocked down as Optimus lunged at her, pulling her away as the sword hit where she had been. They hit the ground hard, the Star Saber a few inches from Windstar's foot. She reached forward and grabbed it, looking at it in surprise. She turned her head slightly, smirking at Megatron.  
  
"No! Get that sword back!" he growled. The Decepticons moved to get it but she was faster.  
  
"Hot Shot, I think this is yours!" she tossed it to him, collapsing back on the ground. Hot Shot grinned, holding the sword up.  
  
"Thank you Windstar!" he lunged forward, tackling Starscream.  
  
"Your welcome." Windstar muttered, closing her optics. Optimus hefted her up, leaning her against him.  
  
"Not so fast, Optimus Prime." Megatron lowered his gun at them, firing. Optimus covered Windstar's limp body as the bullet hit them. Optimus grunted as he and Windstar went sailing into a nearby cliff.  
  
"Optimus! Windstar!" Red Alert called. Windstar groaned, slowly sitting up. Optimus was unconcious, holding her. She blinked, just above Optimus's head was the Minicon.  
  
"Thanks Optimus," she leaned up, grabbing the Minicon. "I've got the Minicon!" she called, waving to them. The chip started glowing, the Minicon appearing in her palm. "I think I'll call you Firestar." she said, noting the red and gold coloring. She lifted Optimus up, just in time to see the Decepticons retreat. The other Autobots ran over just as Optius started coming to.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry, you're alright now." Windstar helped him stand up.  
  
"The Minicon! Did the Decepticons take it?" he asked.  
  
"No," Hot Shot shook his head. "Looks like Windstar's got a friend." he said, pointing to the robot on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I just picked him up on the way," she smirked, cracking a joke. They laughed, helping her out of Optimus's imprint in the ground. "Now that's a hole," she said, smiling at Optimus.  
  
"Yes well,"  
  
"It's okay, you're a growing bot." she said sarcastically.  
  
"She got you there, Optimus," Red Alert said. He gently turned her so he could look at her wing, which now had a small hole in it.  
  
"You can thank Sideways for the new decoration." she said, noticing his interest in the hole.  
  
"I think you should have stayed at the base." he said, sternly.  
  
"Hey! For your files, Red Alert, it's because of me that 1) Optimus wasn't sliced to pieces, 2) we got the Star Saber back, and 3) we got the Minicon. Now just lay off a bit, at least until we get back to the base." she winced.  
  
"You are right, but Optimus told you to stay at the base."  
  
"Not really, he said specifically: 'Perhaps you should sit this one out, and tend to that injury.' It was my choice to come and save you." she nodded, in a final sort of way. "Let's get back, I'm getting dizzy." she muttered.  
  
"For once, I'm glad you disobeyed my orders." Optimus said, chuckling lightly. They warped back to the base, Red Alert practically dragging Optimus and Windstar over so he could fix their damages.  
  
"Red Alert! That hurts!" Windstar tried moving away from Red Alert, protectively hiding her damged wing.  
  
"It's your own fault you didn't fix your wing before. Now your damage is spreading." he said sternly.  
  
"Spread this!" she kicked out, knocking the tool out of his hand. He huffed and picked it back up, not noticing Optimus watching interestedly.(Not that way perverts!) He chuckled as Windstar tried to move away from Red Alert. "You're destroying my processors for Primus's sake!" she struggled as Red Alert tried to pin her down.  
  
"That's it, I'm getting Hot Shot in here. He's going to hold you down." Red Alert gave up. He contacted Hot Shot, the yellow robot coming in afterwards. He grabbed her arms and tried to pin her down. He never thought to pin her legs down. She kneed him in the stomach, kicking his legs out from under him.  
  
"No, no no!" Hot Shot grunted, trying to keep her pinned.  
  
"I think I'll need some help." he said. Scavenger and Blurr came in, hearing Hot Shot's urgent message. They cracked up at the scene when they appeared. Optimus was holding his sides, laughing at the pile on the floor. Red Alert was sprawled out on the floor, Hot Shot on top of him, with Windstar sitting calmly on top of them both, arms crossed.  
  
"Nope, not going to happen." she repeated, calmly looking at her nails.  
  
"Scavenger! Blurr! I little help would be nice!" Hot Shot complained. Red Alert just groaned, rubbing his head. Windstar looked at the two laughing transformers before jumping off and running past them.  
  
"Catch that fem-bot!" Red Alert and Hot Shot shouted. Blurr and Scavenger took chase, running after her. They had an advantage, knowing the corridors of the base. Windstar on the other hand had the advantage of a head start and the motivation. She waved slightly as she ran past the kids, them staring in surprise and amusement. Blurr and Scavenger tumbled after her.  
  
"Looks like being bigger isn't the best thing, huh?" she called over her shoulder, jumping through a small vent that they couldn't get through.  
  
"Primus, she's fast." Scavenger said, wiping his forehead.  
  
"Come on, I know where that vent come out." Blurr grunted, running down a corridor. Windstar slid through the vent, tumbling out at the other end. Right into Scavenger's waiting arms.  
  
"Oh no! Let go, let go!" she struggled but Scavenger held fast. He lifted her up, carrying her back up to the first level. Her wings scraped against the ceiling and walls of the base, her being on Scavenger's shoulder made them too big. "Let me go!" she pounded on his back, kicking out trying to get him to let go. Jetfire laughed at the site, earning a smirk from Scavenger and a glare from Windstar.  
  
"Hello Windstar, goodbye Windstar." he waved mockingly at her.  
  
"When I get free, the Decepticons will seem merciful!" she growled, kicking again. She was restrained, Blurr and Hot Shot held her legs while Scavenger held her arms down. Optimus helped as much as he could, trying to hold her squirming body down as Red Alert slowly worked on her wing. "All of you are dead, do you hear me? I swear it! When I get my hands," she squeaked in pain, "on you, you're circuits are mine! I am not joking, let me go!" she ranted, stopping to squeak in pain every once and a while.  
  
"Someone get Jetfire, I can't hold her much longer." Optimus grunted. Carlos ran out, only to come back in with Jetfire. Jetfire held her down as Optimus sank to the ground, leaning against the wall. Some of the Minicons came up to him and started repairing some of the damage on him.  
  
"You two are lucky, these are only minor damages." Red Alert said.  
  
"Minor! Minor! I have a hole in my wing for Primus's sake! Kids, leave, before I start saying things I really want to say!" she called. Blurr sighed, struggling to keep her legs down.  
  
"Do it, I don't want you guys to hear these words." he said. The kids left, shrugging and closed the door. They blinked, hearing very bad insults being shouted through the door. Smokescreen stared at the door, optics wide in surprise.  
  
"Is that Windstar?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh," they nodded.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" Rad asked hesitantly.  
  
"Gently, she is saying that she wants them to be obliverated and go where you humans call hell, and that she is insulting their parents and ancestors." Smokescreen interpreted. He went pale, hearing another phrase. "I think you better go, now." he shooed them away, slipping into the room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: Wow, Windstar has a potty mouth!  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: You got that right! Why didn't you put in the swear words?  
  
Jessie: Because, I don't know what a transformer would say. sweatdrop You did like the fighting scene though, right?  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: Windstar's alright. When't my brother coming on?  
  
Jessie: deep voiceSoon, Very Soon winks as muse face-vaults Review!  
  
***Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter!*** 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my story: Mary Iniora Nackatori Ashana whitefaerie alpha  
  
Thank you so much! I bow before you! bows down to reviewers  
  
*** A New Ally (chapter three)  
  
***  
  
Windstar completely ignored the other transformers for several days after the 'incident'. The others were relieved that she was just ignoring them. Firestar had gotten quite used to the other Minicons, but he basically stayed near Windstar. She had grown rather fond of the red and gold Minicon, prefering him to sit on her shoulder than stand by her feet. She was always worried she might accidentally step on him or the others. Windstar typed into the computer, searching for information on Thrust when they got an incoming message. She opened it to see Megatron staring straight at her. Her optics narrowed, as he started speaking. She contacted Optimus, him coming in imediantly.  
  
"Autobots, I've decided that since we are in the same situation, I should be the one to point it out." Megatron started. Windstar moved back behind the other Autobots, letting them see the message. "I've decided that there will be a battle today. One on one, between Thrust and your new ally, Windstar. Come to these coordinates, as soon as you get this message. If you decide to refuse this offer, I am prepared to destroy this human town." he sent an image of the kids' home town. "Come, or else these humans will be blown off this planet's surface." he smirked evilly before the message was cut off.  
  
"Optimus! That's our home!" Rad exclaimed. Optimus sighed, closing his optics.  
  
"Optimus, we can't let the kids' home be destroyed!" Smokescreen said, slamming his hand on the console.  
  
"I know, Smokescreen. But I can't make this call." he said tiredly.  
  
"What? Then who can?" Hot Shot asked. Scavenger and Blurr looked over at Windstar. Her optics were lowered to the ground, her body shaking slightly.  
  
"I can't Optimus, I can't." she whispered, catching everyone's attention. "I know that if I don't go, then the town will be destroyed, but if I do go and lose, it will be destroyed anyway."  
  
"Windstar, please, you can't let our home be destroyed." Carlos pleaded. She stared at the upturned faces of the kids. To their surprise, a silvery liquid dripped from her optic.  
  
"You can't ask me of this, I've seen this descision before." she shook her head, trying to get rid of the images.  
  
"Windstar, it's time to overcome your past." Blurr said softly. "Tell them what happened, what actually happened on Gilicon." She looked at him, nodding slightly.  
  
"My father's army was stationed on Gilicon, fighting against the Decepticons. For awhile it seemed we were winning, until Thrust came with a proposition. My father will go one on one with him. If my father won, the Decepticons would retreat and leave the planet forever. If Thrust won, his army would be obliverated and he would watch my mother, brother, and myself die with them. Thrust said that if he didn't except the challenge, the Decepticons would destroy the planet with us and the natives still on it. My father accepted it, it was his duty to protect the people on that planet. Thrust cheated and defeated him, destroying the entire army, my mother, and Tenfold, but he left me alive. I was only a child at the time, but Thrust made me watch my father being murdered. Thrust grabbed me, threw me aboard a ship and launched the Decepticon forces off the planet. Then he destroyed the planet and two others. He sent me back to Cybertron in an escape pod, where I was found and taken in by Bombshell and his brothers." she explained. The Autobots were horrified with her tale.  
  
"That's when you decided to get revenge on Thrust." Scavenger finished. She nodded, not looking at anyone.  
  
"You are the only ones to hear the full story, I only told Bombshell pieces of it, and Blurr was told the main points but none of the details." she looked away from them, her fist clenched. "I'm going, and none of you are coming with me. If you do come, then I'll only be distracted. I have to do this alone." she locked her optics on all of them. "If something happens to me during the battle, I won't be able to control myself. It will be safer for you all to stay here." she walked out of the control room, heading straight for the warp gate. Optimus closed his optics for a moment before following her.  
  
"Everyone stay here, Windstar and myself will go alone." he ordered.  
  
"But Optimus!" Jetfire started.  
  
"No, no one comes after us. Is that clear?" he demanded. They nodded, worry clear on their faces. He walked into the warp gate, typed in the coordinates, and warped with Windstar.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: Third chapter done! What's going to happen? Is Windstar gonna win? Or is Thrust? Will Windstar ever get revenge for her family? Will I ever shut up?  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: That would be a miracle!  
  
Jessie: eye twitches and holds up prayer beads Sit! Sit! Sit!  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: crashes into the ground several times Itai! slowly crawls out of his imprint in ground Review....ugh! collapses on the ground, eyes are all swirly as leg twitches  
  
**Please Review! Thanks for the Reviews for last chapter!*** 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story: Hi, Ashana, Mary, Iniora Nacktori, whitefaerie, and alpha. *** A New Ally (chapter four) ***  
  
Windstar and Optimus stood side by side infront of the Decepticons. Windstar had reluctantly agreed for Optimus to come with her, though she wasn't too happy. Optimus laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, relaxing her somewhat.  
  
"We're here Megatron, leave the town alone." Optimus ordered.  
  
"Where are the other pesky Autobots?" Megatron demanded.  
  
"I made them stay at the base." Windstar said stepping forward. "I won't make the same mistake my father did." she glared at Thrust. He seemed surprised that she remembered what had happened.  
  
"Very well," Megatron accepted reluctantly.  
  
"However, should your forces try and interfere, the Autobots are prepared to come imediantly." Optimus added, sounding stern.  
  
"Very well, let's get this over with!" Megatron growled. Thrust stepped forward, waiting for Windstar. She hesitated for a moment, but a small nud from Optimus made her move forward. She and Thrust circled each other, never taking their optics off their opponent. Thrust pulled out his gun and started firing at her. She blocked the attack with her staff, spinning it around so it made a shield. She lunged forward, kicking him in the chest and spinning in mid air to hit him in the face. He crashed to the ground, sending up pounds of dirt and dust. Windstar closed her optics briefly, activating her heat sensors. She narrowly dodged Thrust's punch, it only scraping against her armor. She brought her knee up, slamming it into his stomach area. He fell to his knees, coughing and holding his injury.  
  
Windstar waited, flipping her heat sensors off when the dust cleared. Thrust growled and looked at her with hatred. "Surrender Thrust, I'm only giving you this one chance." she pulled one of her beam swords out, the blade shooting out of the hilt. Thrust snarled, still on the ground from her last attack. He narrowed his optics at her, contemplating her words and skills. He turned his optics to Megatron and nodded slightly. The Decepticons aimed their weapons at Optimus, surprising him greatly.  
  
"I think you should surrender Windstar, or else your precious leader will be blown to pieces by my men." Megatron chortled. Windstar turned slightly, seeing Optimus surrounded by the Decepticons. Her optics narrowed and she felt the rush of anger fill her systems. She desperately tried to control the feelings, before they took over.  
  
"This is why I didn't want you to come Optimus," she said pained. She winced, touching her chest. "Megatron, let him go!" she demanded. She bent forward when Thrust kicked her in the head, sending her flying head first into the ground.  
  
"Windstar!" Optimus stepped forward to help her but pulled back when Cyclonus fired at his feet.  
  
"I can feel it, the berserker system is starting up." Windstar thought, slowly standing upright. She knew she only had a few more minutes before her internal alarms went off and her body started glowing red. "If only Optimus could get away for a few minutes, then I wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt." she muttered under her breath. She glanced up, her optics studying the battle scene. She smirked and kicked behind her, hitting Thrust in the face and knocking him out cold. She hit the ground, pulling a laser pistol from her back and firing five shots. Each shot knocked one of the Decepticons back, giving Optimus some room and time to escape.  
  
"Windstar, let's go!" he called. She closed her optics, her body starting to glow red. Optimus stopped and stared at her in horror.  
  
"Optimus! Get out of here now!" she called, holding her chest in pain. He didn't move, staring at her in shock. "I said get out of here! The berserker system inside me only lasts a few minutes!" she ordered. Optimus nodded slightly, warping back to the base. Windstar closed her optics, letting the system take control of her.  
  
The Decepticons got up off the ground and asessed the situation. Optimus was gone, leaving a badly injured Windstar whom looked unconcious. Megatron was the first to notice she seemed to be glowing slightly. "It appears that the Autobots have left one of their own behind, my my." Megatron walked over to her, kicking her shoulder. She winced, pulling back slightly. "Well what have we got here? A poor little Autobot, in need of a good beating." Megatron leaned over to grab her armor. However, her hand grabbed his wrist, her optics opening to reveal glowing scarlet. Megatron's optics widened, and he desperately tried to pull out of her grasp. It was no use, the berserker system had taken control and her first victum was Megatron.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: Sorry I haven't updated! I'm grounded, hangs head low in embarassment But here's the next chapter!  
  
Fluffy-kun: I'm actually here now? looks around  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: Yes, now you get to be tortured my Jessica! Yes!runs around in circles, shouting for joy  
  
Jessie: eye twitches and holds up prayer beads grins evilly, causing Sesshomaru to move back in fear Sit! Osuwari! Sit!Osuwari!  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! ITAI! repeatedly falls to the ground  
  
Jessie: polishes nails and waves at readers Review please! turns to watch Sesshomaru stare wide-eyed at the still falling Inuyasha  
  
Fluffy-kun: Please review, or else Jessica will pound me too! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS  
  
*** A New Ally ***  
  
Optimus ran into the control room, where everyone else was located. "Optimus? What's wrong with Windstar?" Hot Shot asked, looking at the screen in surprise.  
  
"She has the berserker system. See," Optimus stared at the moniter as Windstar stood, gripping Megatron's hand tightly. Her eyes were completely scarlet, her body glowing red in some places. Blurr clenched his fist, watching the moniter in fear. He turned away and started walking out of the room. "Where are you going Blurr?"  
  
"Windstar needs me, I know how to calm her down when she's like this." Blurr nearly ran to the warp gate, hearing Optimus try and stop him. He typed in the coordinates and was warped to the battlefield.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Berserker Windstar twisted Megatron's arm back painfully before kicking his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a loud thud, covering the battlefield with dust. The Decepticons looked around widely, terror on their faces.  
  
"Megatron! Where are you? I can't see you! AAAHHHH!" Demolisher screamed and they heard the sounds of gun fire. "Stay away from me!" his firing stopped and he hit the ground, his armor smoking slightly.  
  
"Demolisher! Where ar.." Cyclonus started but Starscream covered his mouth.  
  
"You're giving away our position!" he hissed, looking around.  
  
"Too late." a deep growl from behind them. They whirled around to see Berserker Windstar with her sword out, her eyes glowed and she slowly walked toward them.  
  
"Where's Megatron and Demolisher?" Cyclonus demanded. Berserker Windstar grinned, eyes flashes.  
  
"You two will soon join them." she hissed. She launched forward, swiping down with her sword. Starscream pulled his sword out but it was sliced in half. She kicked his chest, sending him flying to the ground and bringing up more dust. She slowly turned, eyes landing on Cyclonus.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" he scrambled back and shot into the air, transforming into vehicle mode. Berserker Windstar watched as he flew away, only to pull out a pistol and fire on him. He hit the ground hard, losing conciousness. Sideways transformed into vehicle mode and shot off. He only got 100 feet from the dust cloud before two shots hit his wheels and sent him skidding to a halt. Berserker Windstar growled when someone grabbed her arms and held them behind her.  
  
"Windstar! Fight the system! You can do it, I'm here. Remember me, Blurr? Please Windstar, calm down!" Blurr struggled to hold her twisting body down, trying to calm her at the same time.  
  
"Release me you incompetent fool!" her voice was rough and hard, not like her normal voice.  
  
"No, I won't leave you ever again." Blurr held her closer, her body slowly stopped glowing red. Her optics finally turned back to normal, closing in exhaustion. Blurr hefted her up and warped back to the base. The others were waiting for them, they took Windstar and brought her to another room. Optimus stared down at Blurr, disapproval dripped from his form.  
  
"You disobeyed a direct order," Optimus said quietly.  
  
"I know," Blurr replied. "If I hadn't stopped her though, then she would probably had gone and started attacking everything."  
  
"Yes, however I can't let you go away from this unpunished. You will remain at the base until I decide otherwise. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: Uh oh, Blurr's in trouble! I'm not certain whether to turn this into a romance, I wasn't actually thinking of one when I started it. Please tell me!  
  
VoiceInsideMyHead: eyes are swirlies from last chapter Please Review, lookit the little birdies. falls backwards and lands infront of Jessie  
  
Jessie: sweatdrop I think I hit him too hard.  
  
Fluffy-kun: face-vaults, leg twitches stands back up but has millions of sweatdrops on his head See the little button down there? points to bottom of page It says Review on it, click it and write one. nods seriously Please? Jessie hasn't gotten any new reviews yet. 


	6. Chapter Six final chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.  
  
Jessie: gulps and looks around fearfully Here's new chapter.  
  
Fluffy-kun: What's wrong Jessie?  
  
Jessie: gulps again I just read my reviews, and whitefaerie scared me! She's evil! runs away in fear as Fluffy-kun and Inuyasha stare  
  
Inuyasha: Secret's out, Jessie's lost her mind.  
  
Fluffy-kun: shakes his head sadly She's never had it in the first place.  
  
Inuyasha: sweatdrops True, true.  
  
*** A New Ally ***  
  
Windstar groggily opened her optics, her memory foggy in places. She slowly sat up from where she had been layed down and stood. She shook her head slightly, her vision correcting itself, then she carefully walked to the control room. She walked in only to leapt back in surprise because all the Autobots started cheering. The kids were also cheering, smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Windstar, excellent job. You've gotten revenge for your family, and you stopped the war on planet Earth. The Decepticons were knocked unconcious and taken back to Cybertron, where they are now in prison. I am honored that you joined our team, and I hope that we won't have to fight together again against the Decepticons." Optimus held out his hand to the fem-bot. She stared at it for a moment, remembering back on Cybertron. On their home planet, superior officers seldom complimented a recruit's work, no matter how well they did. And they most certainly never shook a recruit's hand.  
  
'But, we aren't on Cybertron. Besides, I did just save a whole planet.' Windstar smiled back at him and gripped his hand. The Autobots cheered again as they shook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Autobots had revealed themselves to the world, after the war had been ended by the Decepticons' defeat. Now Cybertron and Earth were in constant contact with each other, since Earth found that they had a very valuable resource that the Autobots were interested in. In return, the Autobots told them many things about the universe and gave some of their technology to the Earthlings. Peace had finally come to the galaxies, after thousands of ( Earth) years. The Autobots that had first come to this small blue planet stayed, to be with their human friends, but Blurr and Windstar both sadly went back to Cybertron. They promised to visit soon, but when they did, everyone would be surprised with what they brought with them.  
  
^-^  
  
The End (maybe)  
  
How'd ya like it? Good, okay, bad? However, I actually finished it. Wow, now to get to work on my other stories ^-^ ! Thanks for reading it! I love ya! 


End file.
